The Egyptian Werewolf Creation Myth
by Eryessa
Summary: This is a Two Shot fic. Ever heard of the Salawa, which means Scary Wolf? If you find a picture of it, it looks like the Egyptian god Set in a way. Would you believe Set created this Scary Wolf? Would you believe that the Salawa helped create the first Werewolf? I have no idea if this would be considered fanfiction, but I'm tying it in with another story I'm working on.
1. The Salawa Creation

**This is the first part of a two part myth creation story. This is my take on how a creature called The Salawa, or the Scary Wolf, was created.**

* * *

Like always, the Egyptian desert was hot. That's how Set liked it; hot, dry and deadly. Of course he wasn't the only one enjoying the Luxor heat. But the God of Chaos and Destruction, Great of Strength, was bored. He was tired of humans asking, begging him for protection against the dangers of the desert. He was the god of rain, sand and wind storms, he liked causing disorder from time to time, but even that was boring.

The body of a rather large desert wolf, much larger than a normal one, freshly dead with hardly any bugs on it, was laying at his feet. Set sees its soul walking away with Anubis, the chief god of Death. Anubis was in his jackal form, a form more comforting to the dead souls of animals. Humans didn't think animals understood life like they did. Set watched the Jackal god and the wolf disappear into the Underworld, fading out of view, before he turned his attention back to the corpse at his feet.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be escorting the dead soul of the wolf to it's resting place?" Set asked as he turned to look at another rather large desert wolf, who was sitting nearby watching him intently.

Wepwawet laughed before turning into his wolf-headed man image.

"I trust my offspring with my friend." Wepwawet responded, coming to look at the corpse with Set. "His soul is safe, his body will go to the earth like everything else. Unless you have something else planned for your enjoyment."

"I want to create something. Something that people, human and god alike, will know that I created. Maybe making a creature in my own image will do." Set was looking at the fresh wolf corpse with a new idea forming in his mind.

"You'll need my help, Friend. I open the ways to death and life." He watched Set pick up the corpse.

"I'll call on you if I need anything." Then he turned and walked away.

It was nightfall, the stars were shining over the desert, the moon was out in her full glory. The wolf was laid out on a large bolder, near one of Set's temples. Besides the stars and the moon, there was a fire going so that Set could see what he was doing as he stood next to the bolder. WIth his new project in front of him, he wasn't sure what to do at first.

Set rubbed his hands as he looked at the wolf corpse. "How should you look? Like me, of course."

Set looked like a collection of desert animals. He had a long snouted face, like an aardvark, squared ears but still had a canine look, kind of like a jackal. Grabbing the wolf around its jaws, the God of Chaos stretched it longer, curving it slightly down like his. Then with his fingers, Set stretched its ears, squaring them like his. The legs were pulled longer and then lastly came the tail. Humans depicted him with a forked tail even though Set preferred his human body image. Splitting the creatures tail, it too now had a forked tail.

"Now what should I do?" Set asked, looking at his creation laying before him.

The fur was short but grey in color, not something he was a fan of. Going to the nearby fire pit, Set took handfuls upon handfuls of ash before he began rubbing it into the creature's fur. Large, lean and black, now this was what Set wanted. But his creation had no life, no soul. Though responsible for death, he can cause it but he couldn't create life.

"It looks like you, Set." Wepwawet said, walking out of the darkness in his wolf headed form. "But it isn't alive yet."

"I can see that, Desert Wolf." Set glanced at the other Egyptian god. "Everything has a soul, so must this thing."

"And how do you plan to breathe a life into it?"

Wind, air, to breathe one needs air. Leaning over the fork tailed creature, Set breathed into its mouth. At first, nothing happened. A few more breaths of air, nothing still and Set was starting to get angry. This was not going how he wanted it.

"Friend, let me assist you." Wepwawet said approaching Set and the stone with the body on it. "Let me open the way for you."

An incantation was spoke over the body. Then Wepwawet instructed Set to breathe into the creature again. And so he did, and with the air, Set blew into the creature Chaos and Destruction. At the end of his breath, Set watch as the creature's chest began to rise and fall. It was breathing on its own now. This elated the Chaos god greatly.

"Many thanks, Wepwawet." Set smiled at the wolf headed god.

"My pleasure, Friend. So what is it, a Set beast?"

"I don't know. Maybe tormenting the humans will earn it a name."

The creature opened it's large eyes, red-orange in color with black slit pupils. It stood five feet at it's shoulder, the size of a small horse. It looked at it's creators before loping into the night. Set and Wepwawet could hear the wolf-like howl of the creature before the distinct cry of a human sounded afterwards.

That is how the Salawa, The Scary Wolf, was created.


	2. The First Werewolf (Updated)

**This part is how the Egyptian werewolf was created. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Seti was just a farm boy, poor like the rest of his family trying to scratch out a living near the harsh desert on the Nile River. Anubis had taken his father earlier, a month prior to this night, making Seti the man of the house. Now he had to work the fields to support his mother and younger sister and brother.

Dog, the family dog, and Seti went out to the field one full moon night. As of late something was stalking animals and people, killing and partially eating both at night. There was no creature in all of Upper Egypt who could or would kill a person. Sure, wolves will attack a few goats or fowls, like chickens, maybe even a colf, but never would they go after a human. Seti's mother asked him to go check out the fields, to make sure everything was all right. Seti didn't want to but for his family to survive he had to, especially during the dry season.

"Come, Dog, let's go." Seti said, looking at te off white small dog that had been following around for a few months now. "Set, help me. Don't let me die tonight. My family won't survive without me." Seti prayed while closing the door to the mud brick dwelling.

Traveling down to the field, Dog at his feet, Set had a torch with him. The fire lit the desert darkness, thought with the full moon out it was easier to see. Even then, the shadows could easily play dangerous ticks on the eyes.

And eyes were watching Seti and Dog on that night. Large red-orange eyes with black slit pupils. They barely blinked as its matching black figure hid amongst the crop rows.

"A farmer was killed last night by this animal, Dog." Seti said coming to stand in front of his family's crop rows. "The farmer's son said it looked like a wolf but it wasn't. The neighbors call it The Salawa, the Scary Wolf."

The Scary Wolf had only just showed up a month prior, on a full moon like this one. It's attacks started small, or some said. Seti wasn't sure what had killed his father but it probably wasn't a human who pulled his father's head from his neck, leaving Seti to find his father's corpse near their crop row. That's all Seti found, the body of his father, his head was missing and no one has claimed to have found it yet. Just thinking about that night made Seti shudder.

Suddenly, Dog started barking into the nearby crop row, just in front of the boy. Seti nudged the dog with his foot to keep it quiet, but Dog didn't let up. Then Dog ran straight into the crop, making something move within it.

'Who's there, come on out!" Seti yelled as he strained to see into the darkness with his torch.

The laught caught the eyes just right, making the boy freeze. In the next moment, whatever it was, was on Seti, its teeth sinking into his arm. The torch had fallen from Seti's hand during the attack, it lay near the boy's head lighting up the creature on top of him.

It looked like a wolf but then again it looked like the God Set at the same time. It was black as night, no other color was on it from where Seti could see. As his hand came to hold the creature's neck, trying to prevent it from biting off his head, Dog burst out of the crop row. Dog ran straight for the creature, barking and yapping loudly, which caught the creature's attention.

The creature stopped it's attack on Seti and went after the annoying animal. This gave the boy enoug time to get up off the ground, run as fast as he could back hom, his injured arm forgotten, leaving his companion to his fate.

"Seti, Seti, son what is it?" His mother asked as the boy ran towards the earthen house she was standing in front of.

"Inside, inside, Mother. The creature is here, it's on the farm!" He rushed up to her, pushing her and the two younger children inside the house.

"The creature is here?" Asani, his brother, asked as he held their sister Ferti around her shoulders.

Seti latched the door with a board as his mother drew the drapes over the open windows. No child made a noise as Mother and Seti listened for anything nearing the house. Nothing, no sound were coming from outside, except the distant sound of the Nile rushing by the area.

"Where's Dog, Seti?" Asani finally asked.

"He's dead, I'm sure of it. The creature was upon me, had my arm in it's mouth, I tell you and Dog set himself upon that creature as any loyal dog would. I'm sorry, Asani, he was a good dog and friend. May Anubis guide him to the Underworld safely."

"The creature was upon you? Let me see." Mother looked at her oldest in fear.

"It's..." Seti looked at his injured arm where blood was still flowing from it. "Dear Gods, Mother help me. Help me please." He looked so fearful, seeing the extent of his injuries.

"Asani, take your sister to the corner and play with the rocks. I must tend to your brother quickly." Mother told the second oldest son.

Once the two youngest ones were out of the way, Mother took Set to the washing basin to look at his injured arm. Seti didn't like his Mother fussing over him, he was almost an adult now. The wound was large, it took up the space between his elbow and wrist, blesh towarn and some bone was showing through the meat. His meat of his arm. Just the sight, which reminded him of his father's corpse, made Seti wrech before fainting.

By morning, Seti awoke in his sleep bed, after having the weirdest dream. In this deam Seti was talking to Set, the family's personal god. Set told him he would be the leader of something, a pack. Pack of what, Seti wondered as he gazed at his mother's handiwork with the cloth wrapped around his arm.

Mother walked through the door to the small house. "Dog did not return last night, Seti." She looked just as sad as she sounded.

"He didn't die in vain, he was trying to protect me. Did you find anything at all?"

"Just blood and large wolf prints. The same, just like with your father."

* * *

Set was pleased, very pleased with himself. He decided to stick around Seti's home, unseen of course, to see how well he could play with his devotees' head. The God of Chaos liked to see if his Salawa beast could actually turn humans into a wolf creature, just as Wepwawet had suggested.

Could there be truth to that, Set wondered as he watching the boy every day.

He knew Seti real well, having watched the boy's father get killed by the now aptly named Salawa, the Scary Wolf. The boy's father had been the first victim the night Set's creature had been created. As the days wore on after his own attack, Set visited Seti in the dream sleep, showing Seti turning into that dreaded Salawa creature, red eyes and huge. To Set it was a game.

To Seti, it was torture.

He hardly slept anymore, fearing the dreams and nightmares. The only shining light was Set, though often dangerous in sight, and he always there in the dreams to guide Seti through the changes from human to monster. Well he thought he was there to guide him, that wasn't the real case in Set's eyes. Set was just playing with the boy, like a cat playing with a mouse before killing it.

Then the nightmares became reality by the time the next full moon came around. Ever since Seti had been bitten things were starting to get weird for the boy. Besides the dreams, and nightmares, Seti started hearing better than before, seeing at night even in the lowest of light. His wound had healed faster than the local healer had anticipated, with it being far worse than any normal animal bite he had seen before. Also, Seti found out that he wasn't the only victim of the Salawa attack one month ago, as he was going to find out.

Pain erupted in Seti's head. It was as the last rays of the sun fell, fading to night that the first throws of pain started. Mother had taken Seti's brother and sister to the local market place, telling Seti he should stay home since he hadn't been feeling well. Now it felt as if his body was falling apart, ripping from the inside out.

Seti looked up, on his hand and knees, he saw his family's god tanding in the corner of the house watching him. Set was just staring at Seti, watching as soon Seti was no longer a human. Though bitten by the Salawa creature, Seti looked more like a large wolf, with a forked tail. Like the Salawa, Seti was larger and black, with red-orange eyes with slit pupils. If he was any larger he would have taken up the entire house.

Once the pain had subsided a new thing happened, Seti was hungry. He wanted meat, and it had to be bloody. Though for the barest of moments Set was well aware that Wepwawet was there with Set, until the door to the house opened.

"Seti, look what Mother bought us!" Asani yelled running in. "AHHH!" The boy screamed as the monstrous fork-tailed wolf was on him.

It took but a moment to kill the boy, the mother was a different story. She had come in with a stick, swinging at him as he bit Asani's arm off. His tail whipped Mother in the face, sending her flying into the opposite wall. His large paw, with three inch claws struck out at her face, slashing it to shreds and snapping her neck in the process. He didn't see the little girl, all of four years old, cowering in the corner of the small earthen house as he turned back to his first kill laying at his feet.

"Seems like you created a monster, Friend." Wepwawet stated as he watched Seti begin to eat his brother.

"It's my monster. My creation. He'll be the first of many to come just like him." Set crossed his arms.

"What if the species dies out?"

"It won't but if it does, the girl's ancestor will be transformed and he will become the Alpha." Suddenly Set stopped talking for a moment before he began speaking again. "He will bear my name and the name of Wolf. Only then will my lineage last on."

Seti was sated, full of whatever he was eating. He looked down and saw the face of his brother looking up at him, he looked at Seti with a dead horror. His dying face startled the wolf creature. Seti backed away, head lowered, feeling sick. He walked right into his dead Mother.

_Mother, oh Mother, _Seti whimpered. _Neferti, where is she? Have I killed her too?_

"She's safe n the corner, Boy." Wepwawet said, making the creature look at him. "I"ve come to guide your Mother and Asani's souls to the Afterlife."

_No!_ Seti jumped in front of the Death God. _Take me in their place. I am the one responsible for their deaths. Take me instead._

"Technically he is responsible for their deaths." Wepwawet motioned to Set. "Of course I opened the way for him to breathe life into this Salawa creature. So I'm responsible too."

_The you can change me back,_ Seti said. _I am not a killer! _I_ am not a beast or a monster._

"I chose my creation, you're apart of it now. My magic created the creature, he created this wolf human in front of me." Set motioned to Seti. "I much like this creation, it fits my purposes nicely. A beautiful thing you are, Chosen by Set, Child. I also chose you to carry on thise lineage for me." He made another motion, but to someone else.

A figure stepped through the door, hesitant and she had blood around her mouth. Shewas a young feamle, like Seti's age. A teenager. Though she was naked and in her human form, with hair that reached down to her knees, she looked as scared as the Wolf Boy standing inside the house. It was obvious that Wepwawet had brought her, for she went to stand at his side.

"Patria was bitten the same night you were, with others who didn't survive the Transformation. Since you two are the only ones you will start the lineage I spoke of. The Seti Pack will be the first of many to come." Set finally spoke.

What of my sister?

"She's protected by the Gods." Wepwawet said. "She will be cared for."

"We need to go far from here. A new place to start over." Patria wiped her mouth with her arm, smearing blood on it. "We will be in danger here. We will be killed."

Thegirl morphed back into the fork-tailed wolf creature. He coloring was lighter than Seti's, and longer, too. She looked at Neferti close by before loping out of the bloodied house. With no other options, and his sister temporarily traumatized by what had happened, Seti left as well. He followed the other wolf creature out into the night.

"Death and Chaos." Wepwawet said, watching the two wolves run off into the desert night. "The world won't be the same. There will be others, though. Other creatures like them. If the Kemetic Wolves aren't careful, they will die into extinction."

Set watched the two monstrous wolves running off as well. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."


End file.
